of course she cares
by brown-potato
Summary: Ups and downs of having your crush as your roommate. College!AU.


**Boom.**

 **I'm back. Kinda. This fic is dedicated to my beloved friend, Ouroboros Life. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **I own nothing, sadly.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

From the first day, Jade tried to change roommates really. It was like living with a child, she was surprised this 'Cat' girl even had a job at campus. It was annoying. How Cat wanted to make this chores thing work. Don't get me wrong, it worked... for half of the day. Jade started doing the laundry but eventually gave up and Cat had to finish the job. Just as Jade complained how Cat was a terrible roommate, Cat would say the same about the other. It was like they couldn't coordinate.

"Ugh, Cat, we've already seen this before." Jade complained stretching her neck backwards on the couch, beside the redhead. She tried reaching for the remote but Cat stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Nuh uh, this is _Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast_ , Jade. Haven't you been paying attention to the previous ones?" Cat asked like it was an obvious thing to do.

"No, of course I haven't. Now pass me the remote, seriously, tonight's the finale of _Game of Thrones_." Jade said trying to reach for the remote again, but Cat held on to it tightly to her chest and smirked at Jade, getting an idea. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If you want the remote, then first you'll have to catch me, Jadey." And with that the redhead sprinted from the couch giggling and started running towards the hallway. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, nonetheless she got up and chased her.

"Do you _really_ have to be a fucking child all the time?" she yelled while running, following Cat through the hall. Thanks to height difference Jade caught her in no time. She put her hands around Cat's waist, ignoring the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yeah, she might have a crush on Cat, by the way. "Don't make me do it." Jade warned her, but reached for Cat's side anyway and started tickling her mercilessly.

"N-no! Jade! S-stop!" Cat said laughing, she let go of the remote, letting it fall to the floor.

"A-ha!" Jade said triumphantly, bent over and took the remote in her hand.

"That's not fair, Jade. You can't just do that to get anything you want." Cat said and clenched her fists by her sides like a kid.

"Life's not fair, kitty." Jade replied while turning away from her and heading towards the living room again. Truth is, she would just tickle Cat to hear her laugh and simply to have an excuse to touch her. Yep, she was in too deep.

But sometimes there were times when they would really fight and it could get ugly. Like that one time Cat had had enough of Jade's habit of leaving a bundle of hair on the shower.

"Jade!" the yell came from down the hall but Jade didn't listen to it because she was too busy listening to music with her eyes closed, laying on her bed.

Cat stormed in the room with a frown on her face, when her eyes found Jade she got closer and yanked the earbuds out of her ears. Jade was ready to talk back but Cat interrupted her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to clean the shower when you wash your hair? Oh my god Jade, it's like you don't even listen to me when I talk to you." Cat's face was probably red by the time she finished ranting. It was one of the few times Jade ever saw her getting this angry, she didn't know what to say for a few seconds.

"First of all, don't ever take away my earbuds like that again." Jade replied while getting up from the bed and towering over Cat, making the redhead feel a bit intimidated. "And second of all, it's just hair, so stop whining like the baby that you are."

"I'm not a baby!" Cat shrieked and stomped her feet on the floor.

"Yeah, you are." Jade said and almost laughed. "Look at you, you're even about to cry."

"Why do you have to be so m-mean?" she couldn't help her voice cracking at the last word. Quickly Cat turned around and left the room. It wasn't until Jade was alone that she realized what she just did. At first making Cat cry was normal and she didn't feel that bad about it, but now with this stupid crush she had on Cat, making the redhead cry was making Jade feel guilty, like she had kicked a puppy or something. And it made her angry. Why did this girl had to come and make Jade feel things? Who gave her the right to fuck up Jade's mind?

But on top of all, Jade didn't realize that Cat liked her too. And it was making a turmoil of emotions inside Cat. The redhead had liked the goth girl since the first day, sure she was annoying but Cat couldn't help but just be attracted to her. Maybe it was just a physical thing, but she didn't care.

There were two days in which Cat was sure that she was head over heels for Jade. One of those was when she got out early from work without telling Jade. She didn't think it was that important to tell her. It was just a few hours early.

But what Cat didn't know it was that Jade was making dinner in the kitchen.

Cat frowned in confusion when she heard muffled music coming from the kitchen. Apparently Jade didn't hear Cat get in because when the redhead swung the door of the kitchen open she couldn't have dreamt the sight that was in front of her. Jade. Dancing to _Taylor Swift_ 's _Shake It Off_. In her underwear. Cat almost burst out laughing but put her hand over her mouth.

"' _Cause the players gonna play, play pl-_ Holy shit, Cat you're home!" Jade widened her eyes when she saw Cat standing there laughing. "I thought you said you were coming home late."

"I-I was but ohmygod, I can't breathe." Cat continued laughing at the memory now. "Jadey! I didn't even know you liked Taylor Sw-"

"I don't! And you can't tell anyone about this." Jade said and rushed past her but before going back to her room, she got close to Cat. "I'm serious." she said in a low voice making Cat stop laughing, the redhead just sealed her lips but they were still in the shape of a smile. Cat's heart skipped a beat at the closeness of Jade's smoking hot body, she tried not to look down, she really did, but Jade was gone before she could even blink.

The second time happened to be when Jade realized she might've fallen in love with the redhead as well. It was late at night and the goth girl was watching some horror film when she heard Cat scream. It came from the bedroom, of course. Jade got up and rushed to the other girl's room.

"Cat, hey." she turned the light on and saw Cat sitting up on the bed and breathing heavily. "Hey, hey, hey. It was just a nightmare." Jade quickly got by her side and touched her back, drawing circles.

"I-I'm sorry, it was just so real." said the redhead rubbing one eye. She was still shaking so the goth girl hold her in her arms a bit closer. "Can you stay awhile?"

"Yeah, of course." replied Jade, adjusting her position on the bed and getting both of them more comfortable. Cat looked at her and smiled this one-of-a-kind smile. "What?"

"You do care."


End file.
